


I Don’t Want You to Get a Cold

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Cold Weather, Knitting, M/M, Requested, anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Anon: Jason Voorhees with a male s/o that makes him sweaters and scarfs to keep him from getting cold (even though he really can't but who cares)
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Male Reader, Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You, Male/Male - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	I Don’t Want You to Get a Cold

As the leaves fall and the climate gets colder, you started making things in your free time. Jason is always bringing you many different items from the unwanted guests you both get. With it being colder out, you had looked through all the clothing you and Jason own. You wanted to make sure you both had enough layers. For you, you had plenty that would fit you. For Jason, on the other hand, there was barely anything so you decided to do something about it.

When Jason entered the house after a day of hunting down the unwanted guests, he found you sitting in the recliner with a fire going. You sat there calmly knitting, Jason had found you here many times and has never asked about it, as Jason approached you. “Hey, Teddy Bear, I’m just knitting,” You tell him before placing your things down to hold your cup of hot chocolate. You took a few sips before setting it back down and got back to knitting.

Jason tilts his head, wanting to know why you’re knitting. You don’t pay him any mind as he goes to clean himself up, knowing that he wondering why you’re knitting. When he comes back, he’s holding a cup of hot chocolate and a pack of graham crackers. He sets the graham crackers by your hot cup and sits down on the floor next to you. Sure, Jason can sit down on the couch, but he likes being close to when right when he gets back home; it brings peace to his mind knowing that you’re with him and safe.

“Teddy Bear, I went through both of our clothing and I saw that you don’t have a lot, so I’m making you some,” You tell Jason softly. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Jason’s mask lift slightly, telling you he’s smiling. You also see him tilt his head slightly in confusion. “Well, it’s getting cold out and  **_I Don’t Want You to Get a Cold_ ** so I’m making you some warmer clothing,” You explain with a smile on your face. You’re not sure if Jason can even get a cold with being undead and all. You also think he’ll enjoy s different pair of clothes that are not ripped, torn, or dirty.

Both you and Jason sit in silence by the fire, enjoying each other’s presence and the hot chocolate you both sip at every now and then. You sigh as you finish up the knitted scarf. These always take a while and you already have a sweater for Jason tucked away in your closet. You had made the sweater a few days ago and started on the scarf a while back, maybe a week ago, and have been slowly adding on to it. Looking over the scarf, you make sure to check if all the knitting goes well.

After deciding that the scarf is perfect, you get up and take it with you to your room to retrieve the sweater. You look through your closet, trying to find the hand-knitted sweater. You find it quickly and smile. You grab it and rush back into the living room. “Teddy Bear! I made you something!” You tell Jason excitedly, holding both the scarf and sweater. You hear Jason’s heavy footsteps approach you are you approach him. You meet each other at the doorway of the living room.

You can tell by the twinkling in Jason’s eyes as well as the small creases near them that he is both excited and smiling. Jason always gets excited when you give him gifts since he knows you spend a lot of your time making them. Out of all the gifts you’ve given Jason, new clothing will be the first. You hold out the clothing items to Jason, smiling brightly. “I know I told you earlier about what I was making, but these are the finished product of a week and three days of work. I hope you like them!”

Jason takes the sweater out of your hands first and examines it. You watch as he sheds his old, dirty, and torn jacket and t-shirts. You avert your eyes to keep them from wondering anywhere that they shouldn’t. You only look back at Jason when takes the scarf out of your hands. He holds it and stares at you, making you let out a small laugh. You take the scarf back from him and motion for him to lean down. When he does so, you wrap it around his neck before letting it go after doing so.

Jason stands to his full height, towering over you once more. “Don’t you look cozy and cute, Teddy Bear,” You tell him in a gentle voice. You watch as Jason seems to shine with pride at your gentle compliments and praise. He quickly scoops you up in his arms and takes you back towards the fire. Jason sits down in the recliner and lets you adjust yourself in his lap. After you get comfortable and lean against him, enjoying the peace.

You stare into the fire with Jason, knowing that Jason probably won’t take off your gifts, even if he gets them dirty and torn or goes out killing. You shift slightly in Jason’s lap before placing a kiss on his mask, knowing it’ll get him both embarrassed and wanting more kisses. You feel Jason’s chest vibrate slightly the moment your lips left his mask. You feel Jason lean in and place his masked face against your cheek, a way that has made you know he is returning your affection.

You’re not sure if Jason can get a cold. What you are sure of is that he enjoys your gifts. He enjoys your presents and always makes sure to show it. He enjoys your affection and is always melting when you give it to him. Of course, Pamela raised him with manners so he makes sure to give you affection just like you do to him. All in all, Jason loves you just as much as you love him, maybe even more so.


End file.
